


Pacto con el Diablo

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: Начо приходит в дом семьи Доминго около полуночи.





	Pacto con el Diablo

Начо приходит в дом семьи Доминго около полуночи. Извиняется за такой поздний визит.  
— Ничего, ничего. — Молина-старший охотно пропускает Начо в гостиную. — Слава Деве Марии, что у моего мальчика есть друзья, которые о нём беспокоятся.  
Начо вежливо отказывается от ужина — говядина с сальсой пахнет просто божественно, но у него нет никакого аппетита, — поднимается по ступенькам на второй этаж, после тихого стука в дверь заходит в комнату.  
— Иди на хуй, — глухо бормочет Доминго.  
Он лежит на кровати, потрёпанный и жалкий. Даже в полумраке видно, что его лицо — один сплошной синяк. Он ловит на себе взгляд Начо и молча отворачивается к стене.  
— Много хочешь. — Начо прикрывает за собой дверь, щёлкает замком. На ощупь он добредает до кровати, забирается на неё с ногами и обнимает Доминго со спины.  
— Проваливай, Начо, — шепчет Доминго, его голос дрожит — он весь дрожит, хотя в комнате жарко, и от жары не спасает даже открытое настежь окно.  
Начо прижимается ближе, гладит его по плечу. Они лежат так какое-то время, а потом Доминго всё же решает сдаться — прижимается спиной к груди Начо.  
— Ты сам знаешь правила, Дом. Или сдаёшь полную сумму, или дела не будет. Это не я придумал. И не мне решать.  
Начо не говорит об этом вслух, но вдруг представляет, что было бы, если бы на месте Гектора был Туко. Его бросает в холодный пот, он тяжело сглатывает, жмурится на несколько мгновений, замирает и тихо выдыхает в затылок Доминго. Если бы сегодня на передаче денег вместо Гектора был Туко, он не стал бы говорить Начо, чтобы тот проучил Доминго, нет — он лично разнёс бы голову Доминго из дробовика прямо в закусочной.  
— Ты мог взять деньги у меня. И ничего этого не было бы.  
— Я что, похож на твою сучку?  
— В такие моменты ты похож на идиота.  
На днях Гектор поставил Начо перед фактом, что хочет отжать автомастерскую его отца. Начо успел перебрать в голове сотню вариантов, как начать разговор, но ни один не подходил — он понятия не имел, какими словами расскажет обо всём отцу. И как ему после этого смотреть своему старику в глаза.  
"Гектор заплатит, — думает Начо, — он за всё заплатит".  
У Начо был план, который предстояло ещё тысячу раз обдумать, взвесить все за и против. Но выбора у него не оставалось — он должен был что-то сделать, чтобы защитить свою семью. Всю свою семью.  
Проходит минут двадцать, и Доминго засыпает, его дыхание становится ровным. Начо думает, что, когда он со всем разберётся, они с Доминго навсегда свалят из Альбукерке и больше не вернутся в этот проклятый город — поднятых денег хватит. И ни одна ищейка из картеля их не найдёт.  
Ночь жаркая и душная — других летом в Альбукерке не бывает. Где-то вдалеке гудят сирены.


End file.
